New World
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Due to having lost her job and cholera sweeping across Russia and other parts of Europe, Natalya (Belarus) has decided to leave her home land and go to America. Based in 1852 when everyone prettu much came to America for jobs and such. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Journal

Entry one March 13th, 1852

I cannot stay in this wasteland of a village. Cholera has been sweeping through my country for two years; only few are not infected by the disease. Not only disease but I have had my job stolen from me by a machine! Bodies litter the ground, rats running in swarms, chewing on the flesh of corpses. My name is Natalya Arlovskaya, I am fifteen years of age and I am from the Belarusian part of Russia. I am leaving with my younger step brother Yakov; our parents have long been dead. He is only fourteen; I pity him for having to live through this. I must go to work; I need the money to get us from Žłobin to Paris by train and then board the boat to take us to America.

(Farewell)Развітанне, Natalya A.

Entry Two April 30th, 1852

After saving my money for two years and working more than three jobs while selling most of my belongings, I have enough money to buy Yakov's and my ticket to Paris and then we must travel to the docks where we will board.

May 20th, 1852

It is night now, the sky pitch black. Yakov and I are on the train now; he is fast asleep on my shoulder. Soon, we will be in Paris and then on a boat to the New World. My cousin Kseniya is letting us stay with her.

June 16th, 1852

It took awhile but we are finally about to get on the boat. I met many friendly people from the Belarusian part of Russia here. I have become good friends with Zhanna, Svetlana and Anzhelika. I even ran into my old friends Anastasiya from school! Her brother, Daniil, pasted away due to the cholera outbreak.

Entry Three June 30th, 1852

This journey to America is taking longer than I thought. The odor of rotting flesh assaults my nose, several men, women and children have been tossed over the ship, cholera or worse inside them. Corpses wrapped in white sheets surround us, blood seeping through from their eyes, mouth and nose. One of Yakov's friend's family members caught malaria somehow, died right in front of them. They keep us locked beneath the deck, trapped in where they keep cattle. Disease is strong here; the smell of Death though, is stronger.

Entry Four August 19th, 1852

I can see it! I see the Lady of Liberty. She is beautiful; I am crying tears of joy as I hug Yakov to my side. We are finally in America! As we get off the ship, they split us up into two groups to get checked out. They strip us bare in front of everyone, no privacy at all. I shield Yakov's eyes with my hands, though he is already trying to look away from them all but they are everywhere.

September 29th, 1852

I stand in a corner, nude. I try and cover myself with my hands and shield Yakov's eyes with my shoulder as I hold him to my side. They check to make sure we are not ill and then they let us go. I quickly dress myself, helping Yakov with the buttons on his shirt and smoothing out his dark brown locks he got from our mother. As we ran to the interview, I tried not to see the people who were pushed away from their families, being shipped back to their home countries. I could never leave Yakov alone like that; if he were ill then I would go back with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry Five October 12th, 1852

I was in the interview for twenty minutes or so minutes. I told them that I was staying with my cousin and that I had a job lined up. I was going to be a house maid though I wasn't going to live in their home. They were surprised that I knew a large amount of English and that I could read and write in it, as well as Yakov. After questioning me for what seemed like forever, I was finally able to leave. Yakov and I looked around, trying to find Kseniya in the buzzing swarm of people. I finally spotted her, waving a red and white piece of cloth, the same cloth I got for her three years ago on her fifteenth birthday. "Kseniya! Kseniya!" I screamed to her, grabbing Yakov's hand in mine and running to her. I hugged her tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks once again. "Natalya! Yakov!" Kseniya cried happily, hugging us both tightly.

October 30th, 1852

Kseniya lives in a small, two story apartment complex building. There were broken windows, tattered curtains and carpets, and the siding was falling off. I didn't really mind it though the possible rat infestation bugged me. Yakov and I shared a room on the second story, Kseniya's room right next to ours. Most of the neighborhood was like that. I ended up living in the same building as Katyusha and her younger brother Ivan. We chatted for a little while. Here's our conversation. "I'm so happy you and Yakov made it to America." Katyusha said. I smiled, "I am as well." Where is your brother? I haven't met him yet." "He's at work, he works in a factory." She said. "Oh." I answered. "Do you have a job yet?" Katyusha asked. "Yes, I am a house and garden maid at the William's home. I don't live with them though." I said. "Oh, Ivan works in a factory near there. What time do you go to work?" Katyusha asked. "Around five in the morning till nine at night." I answered. "That's the same as Ivan! He should you to and from your job; it's dangerous out there so late." Katyusha said. "Oh no, I don't wish to be a burden." I said. "Nonsense, I'm sure Ivan won't have a problem with it." Katyusha waved me off.

Later that day, I was walking down a little street surrounded by food vendors to pick up tonight's dinner. I was suddenly pushed down to the ground. I looked up to see a man at least two years older than me with pale brown locks and eyes that almost had a lavender hue. "I'm sorry Ms. I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized in a thick Russian accent, helping me up. "It's alright, my mind was wandering." I said in my equaling thick Belarusian accent. "You're from Russia?" He asked. "Yes, the Belarusian part." I smiled. "Did you come here with your family?" He asked. I smiled sadly, "All I have left is my cousin Kseniya and my step brother Yakov. I'm Natalya, Natalya Arlovskaya by the way." I said. "I'm Ivan Braginski; I'm here with my sister Katyusha." Ivan said. "Oh, I know her! I'm living in the same complex as you." I said. "Oh, my sister said something about you. I'm sorry I didn't realize." Ivan said. "It's quiet alright, but I need to go." I said, darting away.

Entry Six November 29th, 1852

I'm sorry I took so long to write again. Working at the William's has taken up so much of my time, I have lost so much weight. Mrs. William seems to think that I am an idiot though I can read and write just like her, if not better. Mr. William treats me far better that her, having political and meaningful conversations with me after work and in the morning as he eats breakfast. I have learned to truly respect that man, so much different than the other high class people who treat me like dirt. He even taught me some of the laws here and helped with my grammar.


	3. A New Beginning

Entry Seven December 5th, 1852

I haven't seen Ivan around, not since I so rudely left him standing in the middle of that street like a moron. Katyusha says that he has been taking extra shifts to fill his time, though he rarely gets any sleep. I think it's my fault, since I was avoiding him after the incident. No matter, I must deal with that after, today I have the day off and am spending it with Yakov. As we walked down the street, talking in our native tongue, we gained several glares from the Americans here. Some even said cruel comments and spat towards us. On even dared to try and trip Yakov right in front of me! I left him with a nice, big bruise on his shin from where my foot collided with is leg.

Entry Eight January 23rd, 1853

It's almost been a year and I still work at the same place, though Mr. William divorced his spouse. His son, Alexander, seems to take after him more than his mother, treating me as an equal. Mr. William kindly gave me a promotion, raising my pay a whole ten cents a month! It isn't so bad here, I've gained some respect from the people around here because the two William boys talk such great things about me, and it makes me blush. It's still a bit disappointing that some of the people here still treat us immigrants as disease ridden rodents. I do enjoy that fact that I have made many American friends here and Yakov has been smiling more often these days.

Entry Nine February 18th, 1853

America has and yet, hasn't been what I had expected. I thought it would be and advanced world out of a book. I thought the people here would be accepting to all but I was dead wrong about that for some. Yet, even though all this has happened, I am content here and Yakov seems to be as well. I think I chose the right thing for us. This is the best thing that could have happened for us. I just wish mother and father were here for it…

Entry Ten March 13th, 1853

Well, this is what I have been through Malvina. I do so wish you were here to see it. Sadly, you died from cholera before you could even read the content of this. So your husband Luka promised me he would give this to you still but I still have so much left to write to you, so much more to say. I do hope you could let me hold onto it just a little while longer, just to tell you more. I'm just so happy that now you can see what I see, that you can watch over me. Well, I have to go, have to get to work. I promise to do something exciting though so I can write and tell you about it afterwards.

Да пабачэння старых сяброў у мінулае.  
Наталля Arlovskaya.

(Goodbye old friends of the past.

Natalya Arlovskaya.)


	4. Author's note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
